1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to toilet plunger accessories and more specifically it relates to a toilet plunger cabinet system for conveniently storing and transporting a plunger in a hygienic and aesthetically pleasing manner.
2. Description of the Related Art
Plunger cabinets have been in use for years. Examples of patented devices which may be related to the present invention include U.S. Pat. No. 4,008,933 to Wanek; U.S. Pat. No. 393,169 to Cross et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 374,584 to Freeman; U.S. Pat. No. 4,432,451 to Hooser; U.S. Pat. No. 5,984,100 to Ramsey et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 403,906 to Gotti; U.S. Pat. No. 6,109,429 to Cunningham et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 6,193,059 to Massaro; U.S. Pat. No. 425,744 to McGuire; U.S. Pat. No. 414,064 to Shafik.
While these devices may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they are not as suitable for conveniently storing and transporting a plunger in a hygienic and aesthetically pleasing manner. Conventional toilet plunger storage devices do not provide a convenient plunger transportation system that is also hygienic.
In these respects, the toilet plunger cabinet system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of conveniently storing and transporting a plunger in a hygienic and aesthetically pleasing manner.